James's Chimecho
James's Chimecho (Japanese: コジロウのチリーン Kojirō's Chirean) was the second caught by James of Team Rocket during his travels through Hoenn, and his eighth overall. In the anime History Hoenn Chimecho was caught by James in Who's Flying Now?. In the episode, followed and to the Fortree City Feather Carnival. James remarked that he did not care for carnivals, and when asked why, he told a story of how when he was younger, he would ride past carnivals in his ' limo, unable to attend. One day as he rode by, he saw a for sale at a carnival; he instantly wanted it. Later that night, he ran to the carnival to buy it, but he was too late; the carnival was already packing up. He was very disappointed, missing his chance at getting what he called his "first love." Later in the festival, James came across the Magikarp salesman selling strange-looking Chimecho. He was narrowly tricked into buying one, but it later turned out to be a disguised as a Chimecho, and it flew away. Depressed by losing his chance again, James was instantly cheered up when a real Chimecho flew up to him, Jessie, and , using its technique on them. James asked Chimecho if it wanted to be his Pokémon, and it agreed, ping itself around his head in excitement. In Lessons in Lilycove, Jessie borrowed Chimecho to use in the Lilycove City Pokémon Contest. In the Appeals Round, it first used Heal Bell, but Jessie subsequently abused it by grabbing it by the tail, causing Chimecho to use instead. However, the judges admired the contrast and gave Jessie a perfect score, placing Jessie among the s moving on to the Contest Battles. There, Chimecho was pitted against May's Combusken, ultimately using , causing Chimecho to faint from recoil damage. Throughout the Contest, James was extremely worried about Chimecho and expressed much discontent over its suffering. Another time, James whispered to Chimecho that it should have flown away when Team Rocket was about to stage an attack. Kanto In Sweet Baby James, James left Chimecho with his grandparents, Nanny and Pop-Pop, at his old vacation home near Saffron City after it came down with a bad . He plans to return for it when it heals. Chimecho appeared in a fantasy in The Bells Are Singing!, after James saw Francesca's . He even took one of the three stolen Bell Pokémon and battled it with in order to make it evolve into a new Chimecho. Unfortunately for him, Ash and managed to get the Chingling back before that could happen. Personality and characteristics James absolutely adores his Chimecho, and it is often seen out of its Poké Ball, either near James or being held in his arms similar to the way that held her . It has a place in the Team Rocket motto after . James refuses to put Chimecho in any sort of danger; thus, it does not battle physically. However, it did heal the Team Rocket Pokémon, as well as Jessie and James, with during battles. Chimecho's personality is quite cheerful and upbeat, and it is apparent that it cares about James very much. It is sometimes overly affectionate, like and . In those cases, it wraps its tail around James, making him unable to see. Since it does not battle, it rarely interacts with any of Team Rocket's other Pokémon, except during the motto when it says its line after Meowth and Wobbuffet. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Heal Bell|1=Double-Edge|2=Astonish 1|3=Astonish 2|4=Wrap}}.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Heal Bell|1=Double-Edge|2=Astonish|3=Astonish|4=Wrap}}}} }} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Chimecho briefly appears along with in The Birth Of The Invincible Team, Max And Ralts!! where they spy on Max when he was taking care of a sick . Related articles Chimecho de:James’ Palimpalim es:Chimecho de James fr:Éoko de James it:Chimecho di James ja:コジロウのチリーン zh:小次郎的风铃铃